


Don't Remember This

by Tragedi_origami



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Humanized AU, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tragedi_origami/pseuds/Tragedi_origami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Flippy meets his demise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Remember This

**Author's Note:**

> Thousands apologize for any grammatical errors—English isn't my mother language. But I do hope you enjoy this fic. :)

There was so much blood. Blood without any victim, instead a large charcoal mark spread around. The bodies, the neverending remains of the heroes who fought in the event. A blue-clad teenager with a red eye mask walked forward, not caring how much the environment scared him. He was heading to an old building, known as a guard tower that still stood up with some scratches and bullet holes. His right hand came out from his pocket, only to be placed on his right hip.

"How are you doing, Flippy?"

Flippy blinked. He turned his head upwards to see Splendid smiling. Flippy's eyes widened, and then softened followed with a grin in his bloody face.

"I did it." he said weakly. His vision sure is blurry, but he can tell that the person in front of him is his one and only best friend.

Splendid squatted to be on eye level with Flippy. "I did it, Splendid." he repeated, as if Splendid didn't hear his words before.

"Yes, yes you did." Splendid eyes trailed down Flippy's body. A large gash formed on his chest to his stomach. "How's your feeling?"

"N-never been b-better." he replied with a smile still plastered on his face. "Hey, Flippy,"

"Do you remember the promise we made under that tree?" Splendid asked whilst reaching for Flippy's limp hand, squeezing it tightly, closing his eyes.

"We p-promised that o-our friendship won't b-broken, and no one dies in the p-process.." Flippy coughed out blood.

"Yes." Splendid free hand took a part in squeezing Flippy's hand. Water started to form in Splendid eyes, which he stubbornly refused to fall.

"A-are you worried about m-me? Silly, I wouldn't die."

"Yes. Because I won't allow it," Splendid snapped a bit, just because he don't want Flippy to hear his cracked sound and turned his head down. Flippy, being the old one, flicked his finger's free hand on Splendid's forehead. "Promise is a p-promise, d-demise is a demise."

Splendid's head shots up, accidentally making some of the water falls over. "Splendid,  _once_  I'm d-dead, p-please tell me t-that Lily i-isn't white." Splendid caught a little humorous tone in Flippy's words.

"You still as same as the way you would before this war." Splendid loosened his grip, and letting Flippy's hand fell to his sides. "Splendid."

"Yes?"

"I w-want to eat Petunia's b-burger  _after this_."

"You can do anything you like after this." Flippy's mouth turned upwards. "And your Flaky to attend to." Flippy laughed.

"She's not my g-girlfriend."

"..." Splendid didn't continue the conversation, knowing it must be hard for Flippy to talk to him. "W-what's wrong?"

Splendid just shake his head. "Nothing. How about we have a party for your safety from this war?" Flippy averted his eyes downward, a sign that he was thinking. "Not bad." he responded with a smile. With this, Splendid stopped replying Flippy's answers. A few minutes passed, Splendid asked,

"Does it hurts?"

"What's h-hurts?" Flippy asked, apparently his brain function has occurred an error. Or plainly damaged. "Just tell me the truth, I know it hurts."

"I don't get w-what are y-you talking about–"

"Bullshit." Splendid cursed, making Flippy's eyes widen. "Bullshit. Why does you never tells, me, your  **best**   **friend,**  the truth?"

"Splen–"

Splendid began to cry. "Why d-does you always tell me that you're fine, despite your traumatic-stress disorder? Why–"

"But I'm t-telling you the t-truth."

Splendid's mouth stop blabbering, but the waterfalls in his eyes keep flowing out.

"Come here, I w-want to tell you s-something." Splendid slowly approach Flippy's ears, and his eyes widened after Flippy done whispering, backing off like his eyes was burned, tears flowing out even more, and he shakes his head rapidly back and forth. "No, no, NO. You're not gonna die here! It's  _not_ you to give up like this!" Splendid screamed. "Come on, tell me, there should be something I could do!"

Flippy just smiled back at him. He wasn't in pain, but he didn't have strength to do anything. Splendid, who still squatted, caressed Flippy's cheek. Flippy believe he sees black spots around his blurred vision. "Please, Flippy, you cannot die here. I won't allow you." tears kept coming from Splendid's eyes, he gripped Flippy's shoulders. Shaking it, Flippy rolled his eyes to be met with Splendid's blue one. Flippy still can see him, but he felt so sleepy. Sleepier than ever, probably. If he didn't want to hear Splendid's words anymore, he could just sleep, but he knew what is the consequence if he sleeps.

"Say something, dammit!" Splendid screams in front of Flippy. Flippy wants to respond to him, but he was just too tired to even open his mouth. And then, for the second time, he coughed a lot of blood. The black spots in his vision's fading away, but his vision is getting white. Flippy was  **so** tired, along with his fading consciousness.

"I-I'm tired, S-Splendid.." Flippy tried his best to respond. "Flippy!"

"YOU CAN'T SLEEP NOW!" Splendid exclaimed, but that didn't make Flippy's consciousness come back.

Slowly, Flippy can feel his hearing getting weakened. He couldn't hear Splendid clearly anymore.  _ **It's indeed his demise**_ **.**

"Flippy! Can you hear me?! FLIPPY!" Splendid slaps Flippy's cheeks, in a hope he would wake up.

And now Flippy just can see the faint outline of screaming Splendid. Flippy desperately wants to say goodbye to Splendid, but his mouth couldn't cooperate well.

And then was nothing.

Flippy  **didn't**  even say goodbye to Splendid, leaving the crying and screaming Splendid.

"You said you wouldn't die! YOU are lying!" Splendid continued to scream at Flippy's lifeless body. "You can't eat Petunia's burger anymore! YOU CAN'T HAVE A PARTY WITH US!" and so on. But Splendid will always remember what he whispered to him,

**_Don't remember this._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it. Have a nice day :)


End file.
